Apology
by streeper3925
Summary: A short one-shot. Elsa refuses to apologize. Warning: Incest
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell was that, Elsa?!"

Anna burst into her room, not even bothering to knock. She was furious. Knocking wasn't happening. Her breath was coming out in huffs from running up the stairs and now that she was angry she was pretty sure she was about to faint from lack of oxygen to her brain. Her fists were clenched in a ball at her sides and at the sight of Elsa, facing away from her and looking out the window, she turned and slammed the door shut behind her, wanting to elicit a reaction from her.

Elsa jumped slightly at the sound. She had only flinched when Anna's harsh words reverberated off the stone walls of her bedroom. She had been expecting her to follow her. She had been expecting Anna to be upset. She hadn't expected the slamming door. She hadn't expected her to be _irate_.

Elsa looked over her shoulder before closing her eyes and steeling herself, hands hanging loosely by her sides. She would _not_ lose her temper again today. She would _not_ lose control of her emotions _twice_ in one day. Especially not twice in front of _Anna_.

She turned to face her sister fully, eyes widening a fraction at the unusually red-faced, ball of shaking anger in front of her. Anna was _seething_.

_Oh_.

Elsa's gaze down-casted and she bit her lower lip, her arms coming up to cradle themselves against her stomach, a nervous tick. A habit. One she was internally furious she was reverting back to. But, Anna was just _so_ mad and that was something that Elsa wasn't prepared for. Something she did not know how to handle. For Anna was mad at _her_ because she had been unbelievably rude. To _Kristoff_. Anna's _fiancé_.

At the sight of Elsa looking so fragile and so scared, Anna's fury slipped and plummeted, replaced by instant guilt. _Damn it, Anna. Way to go. But…no. What happened earlier was not okay, it was unacceptable and I am going to find out why_.

Anna took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second before unclenching her fists and walking slowly toward her sister. Elsa's eyes flicked up to meet her own very briefly before going back to the floor. She hugged herself tighter, and consciously or unconsciously her foot took a tentative step backward. Anna's heart broke at the sight. But she wasn't forgiving Elsa yet. No matter how hauntingly beautiful and remorseful her sister looked, she hadn't explained or even apologized. And Anna wasn't leaving until she did both.

"Elsa, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…to scare you. I only wanted to…I don't understand what happened. You need to explain it, Elsa. It was rude and uncalled for and do you realize how _badly_ it hurt Kristoff?" She didn't mean for her sentences to get increasingly accusative. But, her anger was coming back as the image of Kristoff's crest-fallen face flittered through her mind and she clenched her fists again, taking yet another step toward her sister…

Who had decidedly become rigid. Her arms were no longer folded over her stomach, her posture was no longer hunched and timid. Her eyes were boring into Anna's, the ice blue holding a disturbingly cold…hard glint. Her own hands, sans gloves, were now clasped in front of her, the whites of her knuckles straining against her porcelain skin. Her jaw was clenched so forcefully, Anna suspected it was actually painful.

"Oh, how _unfortunate_. Have I bruised the poor boy's ego? My apologies. He's quite the resilient sort, I'm sure he'll recover in no time."

Elsa sniffed indignantly and lifted her chin. She was jealous. Had been jealous. For a long time. And though she was quite surprised by the words that left her lips earlier she was not sorry for them. They were true. And she was…no, _is_ jealous. And jealously is an awful, terrible, beast.

Anna's eyes widened and her mouth opened before she snapped it shut. Her eye twitched and her jaw flexed. Her eyes went to slits and she brought a shaking finger up to point right at Elsa's chest.

"How can you…I don't…what…what is wrong with you?! He is my _fiancé_, Elsa. My _fi_-"

Elsa's eyes flashed and she snatched Anna's outstretched hand.

"I _know_ who he is, Anna," Elsa growled.

Anna tilted her head back in shock. The unadulterated rage laced in that sentence was enough to completely wipe her brain clean of anything before that utterance. _Wait, what_? Anna's brow furrowed and she shook her head slightly.

"Wait. Wh-what is this really about, Elsa?"

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise and she released Anna's hand as if burned. She stepped backward but squeaked when her back hit hard stone. Her hand flew to the surface. The wall.

Anna stepped closer and tilted her head to catch Elsa's eyes. She reached out a hand and gasped when her sister flinched away from her. That act alone was enough to completely shatter any remaining piece of her heart.

"E-elsa?" Anna was startled to feel hot tears rolling down her face. A warm splash against her hand made her clasp the other one over it to wipe it away.

Elsa looked up to see her sister crying and something inside of her broke. She hadn't meant to flinch away…she just…she couldn't have Anna touch her right now. She refused to lose control again. She had been reigning in her powers the duration of this…argument and she was _damned_ if she was going to let herself lose control again. She would _not lose control._

"Oh, Anna. Please. Please don't cry. I-I'm-" She pushed herself off the wall and took a small step forward.

Anna's head snapped up. "You're what? _Sorry_? No, I don't think you are."

Elsa's nostrils flared. "I wasn't apologizing for earlier. I-"

Anna's hands flew out by her sides. "Why the _hell_ will you not just apologize for that?! You basically told him he was a lowlife!"

"I said he couldn't _support_ you, Anna." Elsa gritted out.

"How is that any better?! You don't know him, Elsa. And it doesn't matter! If you actually had a _heart_ and would allow us to stay in the castle that wouldn't even be relevant!" Anna leaned in closer to her sister as she yelled, actually yelled in her face.

Elsa's eyes flashed, dangerously this time and she took a forceful step forward, she was actually _snarling_.

"_You_ were the one who was so adamant about moving out. Do _not_ twist my words. I _agreed_ _with_ _you_. I am _not_ banishing you."

Anna wasn't even capable of coherent thought at this moment. She was so god damn angry. Her sister was so self-righteous. The Queen. Always right. Never at fault. Why couldn't she just admit that she was wrong and _apologize_, for Christ's sake.

"Why can't you just APOLOGIZE?!" Anna's reserve broke. She screamed, pushing past her sister's personal space and boring her eyes into tempestuous cobalt. A response was almost instant.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!" Instantly the temperature in the room dropped. As soon as the words had left her mouth she knew they weren't the ones she had meant to say. All the blood drained from her face. Her eyes widened and she exhaled a shaky, white puff. Her hands went behind her, feeling for the wall, leaning against it, needing it for support. She had meant to say 'because he doesn't deserve you'. She was so stupid. So…how could she have let that slip? _Oh, God_.

She looked up to see Anna's face. To say she looked shocked would have been a gross understatement.

"Anna, I-"

She was cut off by a sharp tug at the back of her neck. She gasped and then whimpered helplessly when she felt a hot tongue swipe across her own.

Her sister…Anna…_Anna_ was kissing her.

A moan erupted from Elsa's lips as Anna's mouth moved frantically against hers. It was as if she would die if she didn't kiss her. Elsa was pretty sure she _was_ going to die because Anna was kissing her.

The hand not at the back of Elsa's neck shot up to rid her loose braid of its pony tail, tugging harshly. The pain radiated down the back of her neck and to her spine before it spread throughout her entire body, ending with a throbbing pulse at her core. She cried out at the sensation. Anna's fingers wove through her platinum silk hair, overly gentle in this act, undoing the braid until Elsa's hair fell over her left shoulder in thick waves. Anna then traversed her hand down until it met the icy, blue fabric of Elsa's makeshift dress. She fisted a handful of it and lifted up slightly before kicking Elsa's feet apart with her foot. Without preamble, she shoved her knee between the high slit of Elsa's dress and pressed upward, biting Elsa's lip as she did so.

Elsa's head snapped back against the wall and her back arched, a choked sob ripped from her mouth.

"_Anna_!"

At the unmitigated _pleasure_…the pure _desire_ saturated in her name, Anna's stomach furled violently and she moved to grab both of Elsa's wrists against the wall, trapping her beneath her. Both of their breathing was ragged and heavy, their chests pressed together, heartbeats wildly thumping together in tandem. Anna couldn't breathe. She needed to breathe. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Elsa's, her eyes fluttering closed.

They opened when she felt cool hands and thumbs caress her cheekbones. Wait, was she?

She glanced down to see Elsa's thumbs glistening.

She was crying again.

She tilted her head back and was met with the most affectionate, _gentle_ and loving smile. Anna's heart fluttered. It felt as if all the tiny shards of her heart that Elsa had broken were being put back together again. And she couldn't help but smile back, teal meeting sapphire.

Anna's smile slipped off of her face just as quickly as it had come and she dropped her eyes, tears flowing freely now. _Oh, God. Kristoff_.

"I know." An inhale. "I know."

Anna didn't realize she had spoken out loud. She felt arms around her waist as her sister enveloped her in a hug. Anna wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and buried her face in her hair. She smelled like lavender and honey, with an undertone of what she could only describe as snow. Her sister just smelled like winter. Fresh, cold, clean.

She nuzzled in deeper and sighed. If only she could hide in here forever.

She felt her sister's arms contract and hug her tighter, a kiss went to her hair. A whisper, a breathy murmur in her ear.

"I'm so sorry, Anna."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys! So I've decided I'm making this into a multi-chapter fic *squeals and claps hands together* I had already wanted it to be that way which is why I already have chapter two done but I wanted to see how you guys liked the first chapter. I have a lot planned for this story and I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be but I still have A LOT in store for our favorite girls, so I hope y'all enjoy the ride! Oh, and P.S. I will kind of change the point of views from Anna to Elsa randomly, but it will always be at the start of a new chapter so you'll know. And also, I know the whole Kristoff forgiving Elsa thing seems like I'm leaving it at that, but trust me, it will show up again. I'll make sure to have everything coming together seamlessly before the end of this. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. And also the angst. Because this short chapter is just a little fluff and I apologize….it's also mainly of Kristanna. But no worries, the next chapter will be all Elsanna and feels and emotions and I'm just so excited! I'm done rambling, you may read now!**

They didn't touch after that. They didn't see each other at all, in fact. For two months.

Anna spent most of her time at Kristoff's little home in the square (per Elsa's insistence) and Elsa stayed in the castle. Though the gates didn't close, the elusive Queen stayed just that. Elusive. And even when Anna did come to the castle it was only because Kristoff insisted that she go visit Elsa.

Her _sister,_ he would always emphasize. Anna had fervently reminded him that Elsa had been _unbelievably _rude to him that day. But because Kristoff is like forgiveness incarnate he had literally just shrugged his shoulders with a nonchalant…a bit _too_ nonchalant if she thought hard enough about it…air.

"_I know she didn't mean in like that_."

Anna had blanched at that.

She was absolutely _certain_ Elsa had meant it like that. Wholeheartedly.

But, Kristoff was adamant. Annoyingly so.

So she acquiesced.

And the first couple times she actually got away with just spending a few hours sun bathing on the castle grounds. She didn't actually ever go in, never ever did she go in. There was a reason she and Elsa were avoiding each other. And that reason Kristoff was not privy to and it was going to stay that way.

But, one night she came home and Kristoff had his hands on his hips…she had been busted. So the next day, when he wouldn't stop badgering her, she cut him off mid tangent.

"Kristoff, we didn't have any type of contact for 13 years. I don't think 2 months of not seeing each other is such a huge thing." Anna huffed as she crossed her arms and plopped her feet on the table across from the couch on which she sat.

Kristoff's eyes followed that action and he pursed his lips, then shook his head and rolled his eyes, chuckling at a very adorable, very pouty Anna. He moved to sit next to her on the couch, grabbing hold of her legs and swinging them so they were laying in his lap. He gripped her shins through the fabric of her green dress and shook her legs lightly.

"Come on, Anna. She's your-

"_Sister._" She cocked her head and gave him a pointed look. "Yes, I know."

Her stomach dropped and a _very_ unwelcome flash of heat raced across every inch of her body, pooling at a very particular spot below her navel. _Sister._ Anna squeezed her eyes shut and willed the unbearable heat and tingling sensation away. She inhaled and then opened her eyes. Kristoff had been looking at his hands on her legs. _Thank, God._

He smiled lightheartedly and chuckled, his blonde hair bouncing back and forth (Anna had noticed he had a _lot_ more hair when it wasn't hiding underneath his cap) as he once again shook his head, giving her a pat on the legs before curling his arm under her calves and moving to wrap his other arm around her waist.

"Hey! _Kristoff!_" He ducked his head when her hand went flying toward his face. He chuckled and put her down, his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, ok, ok, sheesh. But, seriously. You're going to see Elsa. And you're not allowed to come back here until you've seen her and actually had a conversation with her. And I will know if you lied, because you suck at lying." He furrowed his brow and backtracked at Anna's raised eyebrows. "Ok, and also because I'm making Sven go with you to make sure you go _inside _the castle." He moved his hands in a shooing motion. "So, get."

Anna rolled her eyes and swatted his hands away when she didn't move and he tried to push her out the door.

"I'm going, I'm going! But if this wonderful summer we're having suddenly turns into a blizzard, I'm telling everyone it's your fault." She smirked at him and then turned on her heel, shutting the door behind her.

Anna never did tell him why the sisters suddenly stopped seeing each other. Why when Kristoff had first suggested Anna go to the castle and talk to Elsa her face had turned a spectacular shade of red. She had cleared her throat, tucked an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear and said…muttered really "_We just had a…fight…a really big one."_ And then when Kristoff had tried to ask why she didn't just apologize (it couldn't have been that bad. Sisters fight all the time. Even 13-years-estranged ones. He was sure all that was needed to make amends was a simple apology), Anna had cut him off, her favorite activity, apparently, and had gritted her teeth, biting out an "I'm_ not the one who needs to apologize." _She had stormed out after that. Her fists had been clenched. Her face had risen in color. Her pigtails had whipped behind her as she slammed the door.

Kristoff had just stared, wide-eyed at the door. He had plopped himself down on the couch and pondered seriously the inner workings of Elsa and Anna's minds to no avail. He had a bigger chance at becoming a troll overnight than figuring out what went through the Queen's mind. And he wagered he would _never_ fully understand how Anna's worked.

Kristoff shook his head slightly at the memory.

He chuckled tenderly at his fiancé. His heart swelled at the word. Anna was his _fiancé_. He loved how that sounded…and he knew he was going to love it even more when he could call her his _wife._

His smile grew and then fell off of his face. He ran to the door and ripped it open, opening his mouth to yell when he saw Anna's arm around Sven as they walked down the pebbled street toward the castle. He closed his mouth and leaned against the door frame. His lips curved upward and that warmth enveloped his heart again, this time spreading throughout the length of his body, flowing unobstructed through his veins. Even if he didn't always understand her, Anna was his and he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Ok, Sven. I can do this. I'm ready. I can _totally_ do this!"

Sven was parked on his rear, his hind legs sticking out in front of him in an eerily all-too-dog-like pose. His tongue was bobbing back and forth out of his mouth and at Anna's little self-pep talk and little movements of her hands, he tilted his head to the side and his ears perked up. _Strange human._ He made a grunting noise and nudged Anna with his nose.

Anna yelped and stumbled forward…passing the gates and into the castle grounds. She turned to glare at Sven, the left side of her lip curling into an affectionate grin when he just gave her a sloppy, lopsided smile, his tongue hanging precariously out of his mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, buddy."

She turned to look up at the castle. Where she grew up. 18 years. She could totally do this. It's just a _castle._ It's not like she should be nervous or anything. And she most definitely should not be repeatedly tucking an imaginary lock of hair behind her ear. She side glanced her hand mid-air and used her other hand to grab it and force it to her side. She huffed at her bangs.

_Come on, Anna. It's just _Elsa.


End file.
